


Frisch

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Es ist Herbst. Für Boerne und Thiel ist es die erste kühlere Jahreszeit in ihrer (noch frischen) Beziehung, was der Wärme zwischen ihnen aber keinen Abbruch tut.(Schnulzige Zusammenfassung Ende)
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Frisch

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Kopf scheint Gefallen an Geschichten im Bett am Morgen gefunden zu haben :D

Warme Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Ein kalter Luftzug an seinen Füßen. Schnell zog er die Füße an und die Decke enger um sich. Irgendein Geräusch. Grässlich laut. Wo auch immer das herkam, hoffentlich hörte es bald wieder auf. Tatsächlich, bereits nach wenigen Sekunden verstummte das ohrenbetäubende Dröhnen. Gott sei Dank. Vielleicht konnte er sich noch einmal umdrehen und ein paar Minuten schlafen.

Sein Kissen war kalt, als er es unter seinem Kopf neu zusammenknüllte. Wieso war das Fenster denn bei diesen Außentemperaturen überhaupt angekippt?

„Du liegst ja immer noch im Bett.“

Wo denn auch sonst? Bei dieser Kälte würde er es sicher nicht freiwillig verlassen. Boerne, dieser Frischluftfanatiker... Er hätte sich nicht kleinkriegen lassen dürfen, als es um die Stellung des Fensters über Nacht im Herbst gegangen war. Sie sollten so etwas einfach nicht dann klären, wenn sie sich selbst gerade in verschiedensten Stellungen befanden. Da konnte Thiel nie klar denken und ließ sich zu den absurdesten Dingen überreden.

„Raus aus den Federn mit dir!“

Boerne gab sich seiner gemurrten Antwort, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, nicht geschlagen. Das hätte Thiel auch wirklich überrascht. Er blinzelte und erkannte, dass sich Boerne an den Türrahmen der Schlafzimmertür gelehnt hatte. Gut sah er aus. Heute mal nur mit Hemd, ohne Weste und Sakko.

„Ich habe schon einmal Kaffee gemacht. Natürlich musste ich erst einmal neue Bohnen mahlen.“

Der unausgesprochene Vorwurf, dass Thiel vergessen hatte, den Behälter für den gemahlenen Kaffee aufzufüllen, hing in der Luft, aber er störte sich nicht daran. Es war schließlich Boerne gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, ganze Bohnen zu kaufen, auch für Thiels Wohnung. Dann konnte er sie auch mahlen. Das Aroma des Kaffees wäre ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht, wenn die Bohnen frisch gemahlen wären. Thiel bemerkte kaum eine Veränderung, aber wenn es Boerne und seinen Feinschmeckergaumen glücklich machte... Manchmal war Boerne wirklich leicht zufriedenzustellen. Man musste nur wissen, wie.

„Deshalb hast du so’n Krach gemacht“, brummte Thiel mit wieder geschlossenen Augen und zog die Decke noch ein Stück höher.

„Einer von uns beiden muss es ja tun“, protestierte Boerne. Thiel schmunzelte. Boerne ließ sich ebenso leicht provozieren wie glücklich machen. Er öffnete seine verschlafenen Augen und musterte Boernes unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Komm her.“

„Wohin?“

„Zu mir.“

Thiel hob leicht seine Decke an.

„Aber ich bin schon angezogen!“

„Und?“

Boerne hob die Augenbrauen an. Die Unzufriedenheit wich einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Nicht, dass dies ein irreversibler Zustand wäre.“

„Sag ich doch... Jetzt komm, is’ kalt hier!“

Boernes Kleidung war ebenfalls kalt und er brachte jede Menge frische Luft unter Thiels Decke, sodass er eine am ganzen Körper prickelnde Gänsehaut bekam. Aber dann schlossen sich Arme um ihn und er spürte, wie sich Boernes Körperwärme langsam aber sicher mit seiner vermischte. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und Thiel fand mit einem Mal Gefallen an dem Kontrast der Temperaturen. Es fühlte sich gleich zehn Mal besser an, gemeinsam mit Boerne unter der warmen Decke zu liegen, wenn es außerhalb knackig frisch war.

Seine Finger fuhren über Boernes Oberkörper, bekamen dabei einzelne Knöpfe zu fassen und öffneten so Stück für Stück das weiße Hemd. Thiel streifte Boerne langsam den feinen Stoff von den Schultern und löste sich dann von Boernes verlangenden Lippen, um sich stattdessen der freigelegten Haut zu widmen. Er ließ sich auf dem Weg nach unten sein T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen und genoss es, wie Boerne bei jedem kleinen Kuss unruhiger wurde. Aber sie hatten heute Zeit, viel Zeit und das hier war nur ein kleines Necken als Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch passieren könnte. Es hatte etwas, dem anderen die Klamotten auszuziehen, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten, keine kalte Luft unter ihre Decke zu lassen.

„Frank, der Kaffee wird kalt...“, murmelte Boerne kurz darauf gegen Thiels Lippen.

Dafür hatte Boerne gerade noch Kapazitäten in seinem Kopf frei??

„Wir kochen neuen. Hast ja schon Bohnen vorgemahlen“, versuchte Thiel, dieses Thema schnellstens abzuwiegeln. Boerne gab sich mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und es schien so, als würde er erst jetzt beginnen, sich fallen zu lassen, sich völlig auf Thiel zu konzentrieren, ohne sich dabei konzentrieren zu müssen.

Sie waren beide nackt unter ihrer warmen Decke, küssten sich die Lippen rot und versuchten dabei, maximalen Körperkontakt herzustellen, damit sie gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen konnten, zu frieren. Und auch so fand Thiel das äußerst reizvoll, Boernes nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren. Aber er wollte jetzt mehr als nur bloßen Hautkontakt und zog deshalb seine Nachttischschublade auf, um darin blind nach einer Tube Gleitgel zu greifen. Er musste grinsen, als er die Schrift darauf las: _wärmendes Gleitgel_. 

Na wenn das mal nichts war.


End file.
